The Dark Side of Life
by Bustin
Summary: Ranma suffers a terriable loss, and his life spins out of control. R for adult situations, drug abuse and swearing


Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma I'd been drinking Martini's in the Bahamas, but since I don't I'm stuck up in the cold, cold Great White North and now on to the Fic.

The Dark Side of Life

By Bustin

Part 1: Fall from Grace

Ranma needed it and she needed it now, her body was aching and the chills were setting in. She felt like the cravings were going to kill her if she didn't get it soon. Her hands trembled as she heated the spoon and used the needle to mix the powder until it dissolved into the water. With as much skill as she could muster, she drew the solution into the needle.

Using a piece of cord, she tied off her left arm, exposing the vain. With a well practiced move she stuck the needle into the vain and pushed its contents in. A few seconds later the wonderful, euphoric feeling she needed flowed through her body. 

Slowly she lowered herself down onto her futon as the good feelings flowed through her body. When she was high her problems no longer mattered. She didn't care that she had slipped through the cracks of society and her life had become a living hell. All that mattered was the heroin.

As she lay there revelling in her euphoria, the door to her room flew open and in walked vaguely human shaped image. In her drug induced fog, she tried to focus in on the image. She gave a goofy smile as she recognized who it was, Heero her boss.

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his heavily greased hair. "Ranma are you too doped up to see a customer or can you handle it?" he asked forcefully as he scowled down at his stoned up girl.

Ranma sat up, the goofy grin never leaving her face. "I c-can handle it Heero, send him in."

Heero smiled and cupped Ranma's face in his hand, staring into her seductive blue eyes. "Good, I knew I could count on you, reliable Ranma. Make sure you show him a good time, he's a good friend and a good customer."

"Sure Heero, I'll rock his world," replied a giggling Ranma.

"Good I'll send him," said Heero as he headed towards the door. "Oh and Ranma, if he's not happy, you won't get your next dose."

Ranma's colour drained from her face. "I'll do a good job Heero, I swear!" cried a panicked and fearful Ranma.

"Good girl, I know you will," replied a satisfied looking Heero as he left Ranma's room, her reply exactly what he wanted to hear.

Ranma could hear voices in the hall, probably Heero and his friend discussing prices. Her high helped relieve some of the anxiety she felt over Heero's threat and she adjusted her lingerie and touched up on her makeup as she waited for the john to come in.

She didn't have to wait long as a tall, expensively dressed gaijin with blond hair; probably an American entered the room. He eyed her body hungrily as he walked towards her. 

"My, my, Heero said you were beautiful, I'm glad he wasn't exaggerating," stated the gaijin as he moved down beside her. Slowly he ran his hand across her body, giving her breasts a gentle feel, enticing a soft moan from Ranma.

"Let's skip the formalities shall we and get down to business," softly whispered the gaijin as one of his hands unclasped Ranma's bra, while the other made its way towards her panties. 

Ranma pressed her body against his and brought her mouth to his. The kiss was long and deep, with their tongues intertwined. Slowly she moved her hands to his body and began to pull off his clothing. 

As they progressed, Ranma experienced a moment of clarity and her mind wandered back to happier times, when she had everything she ever wanted. She remembered the good times, the bad times, but mostly she remembered the day she lost everything and the weeks that followed.

*                      *                      *

Three years ago

            It had only been a week since she had lost everything, and Ranma was in a state of total depression. Her battle with Herb for the Open Water kettle at Mt. Horaisan had ended in a devastating defeat. Sure she had defeated herb using the reverse Hiryu Shoten Ha, but she lost where it really counted. When Ryoga had tossed the kettle to her, the unthinkable happened; Herb intercepted the kettle with a powerful ki blast, disintegrating it. Rage had clouded Ranma's vision and she defeated Herb soundly. Afterwards she collapsed from the shock and realization that she would remain a girl forever. 

Ryoga and Mousse brought the despondent redhead back to the Tendo family home. It was a sombre journey and her return home was not the happy homecoming all had expected when her family heard the unfortunate news. 

Soun had been a bundle of inconsolable tears after he heard the news that Ranma was stuck and the schools would never be joined. Her father hadn't been much better, disappearing soon after her arrival, leaving her to suffer alone when she needed him the most. Kasumi had tried to be helpful, trying to cheer her up with the positive points of being female, but all it accomplished was to depress her further. Nabiki gave no comments or showed any reaction to the news; instead she only displayed her Ice Queen mask and stood by silently. Akane's reaction hurt Ranma more then all the others combined. She wasn't mad, or sad, heartbroken or even disappointed; she just looked at Ranma with pity, no love, no loss, just pity and that nearly destroyed Ranma.

And that brought Ranma to where she was now, sitting in the dojo depressed and without an ounce of hope, her life was over. She could never be a true martial artist or the man she wanted to be, but most of all she could never be Akane's husband and lover. All she was now was a waste of a human being with no purpose and no hope.

Nabiki looked in on Ranma as she passed the dojo on her way to the furo. The sight that lay before her was pretty pathetic; Ranma curled up on the floor, her eyes red and puffy from a weeks worth of weeping, clothes and hair dishevelled, she looked awful. Nabiki sighed and silently cursed herself as she felt her heart strings being pulled at the sight of a devastated and defeated Ranma. Quietly she entered the dojo and walked over to Ranma and gave her a gentle tap.

Slowly Ranma looked up to see who the intruder was that disturbed her solitary misery. She frowned as she saw who it was. "What do you want Nabiki?" snapped a bitter Ranma. 

Nabiki took a step back from the venomous Ranma and tried to calm the angry girl. "Easy Ranma, I just came to talk."

Ranma's anger deflated quickly. "I'm sorry Nabiki, it's just…" her voice trailed off as she slumped to the floor, sobbing quietly as went.

Uncharacteristically Nabiki sat down and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and held her, all the while cursing herself for giving into her feelings. Nabiki held her for what felt like hours, until the sobbing girl finally calmed down.

Sniffing and wiping her tears Ranma sat up, but her head still hung low. "Thanks Nabiki, I really needed that," said a quiet Ranma.

"Don't worry about it, consider it a freebie Ranma."

"Thanks again Nabiki," replied Ranma, her mood slightly improved.

"You know Ranma I had a reason for coming to talk to you."

Ranma lifted her head and looked at Nabiki suspiciously. "What was it?" asked Ranma with some suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing sinister I promise you," reassured Nabiki. "I just feel that you need to spend some time away from your problems, to try to enjoy your life again, even for just a little while."

"How the hell can I do that Nabiki, when I've lost everything that's important to me?!" cried out Ranma, the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Settle down Ranma, hear me out," urged Nabiki. Ranma calmed down and sat in rapt attention as Nabiki continued. "There's a party tonight at the house of a business partner in Juban, her name's Maya and she's throws a decent party. I'm not going but you could go in my place."

"Me go to a party, are you nuts?!" cried a disbelieving Ranma.

"Sure why not, for one night you could just forget all your worries and enjoy yourself again with a bunch of people who just want to have fun too. It would do you a world of good to just feel happy again, so how about it?"

Ranma sat there in silence and pondered over what Nabiki had said. Nabiki did make a good point and she had to admit that feeling good again would be nice. Ranma looked up at Nabiki, her eyes puffy and red but no longer crying. "Ok I'll go," quietly answered Ranma. 

Nabiki smiled at Ranma's answer. "Good choice Ranma, you won't regret this. Now come with me." Before Ranma could react, Nabiki pulled the smaller girl to her feet and dragged her out of the dojo. 

"Where are we going?" asked a confused and slightly nervous Ranma.

"To the furo, you can't go to the party looking like that but don't worry having a bath is just the start," answered a strangely sincere Nabiki.

Ranma couldn't help but feel nervous as Nabiki pulled her into the furo. "What have I gotten myself into?" were last thoughts as Nabiki closed the door behind them.

*                      *                      *

Ranma found Maya's place in Juban easily; Nabiki's directions were dead on. The place surprised Ranma, it was nicer then she had expected, whatever Maya's business was she sure was successful.

As she waited for someone to answer the door, she shifted her feet nervously as she thought about her appearance. Nabiki had really done a number on her, when she first looked in the mirror after Nabiki had finished with the makeover; she was floored at how stunning she looked and if the looks she got from the men on the train were any indication they thought so as well. But still her appearance made her uncomfortable. 

The clothes that Nabiki made her wear were too racy for her liking, like the underwear; being black, silky and provocative it looked like it belonged on a lingerie model not her. She even had to wear silk stockings and a garter. Her dress was no better; it was black, made of silk, too low up top, too high down low and it was too tight all, and the makeup, it felt like she was wearing a mask. The worst was the high heals that Nabiki forced on her .They had six inches high and held the distinction of being the most uncomfortable things she had ever worn. She didn't know why she had let Nabiki to convince her to wear this stuff. It only made her feel weird.

"How can women stand these shoes?" thought Ranma as she tried to wiggle her toes. "Man this was bad idea, I should go home."

Before she could turn around and make a break for it, the front door opened. Immediately she was assaulted by a loud wave of a techno beat and greeted by tall, well dressed young women.

"Ah, you must be Ranma; Nabiki described you to a tea. I must say you certainly are a lot prettier then Nabiki described you."

Ranma face turned red at the compliment, she wasn't sure how to take it. "Thanks I guess."

"Well, come on in, the party's not getting any younger," continued Maya as she ushered Ranma in. The inside of the Maya's place was even more impressive then the outside and was packed with party goers dancing, drinking and generally having a good time.

"I have a few house rules, one don't go in the master bedroom, only personal guests are allowed in there and two if your going to have sex, wait your turn and do it in a guest bedroom, I hate it when people make it on the floor," continued Maya, "Oh by the way, Nabiki said your rather inexperienced so use these," said Maya as she handed Ranma a package. "Nabiki said to tell you, No Accidents."

Ranma's face drained of colour as she realized what they were, condoms. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

"Well try to have fun Ranma, see you around," said Maya as she joined the rest of the party goers, leaving a mortified Ranma behind.

 "Oh man, I think I'm way over my head, what am I going to do?" thought Ranma. 

While Ranma stood there in silence, wondering what to do with the condoms she held, her arm was grabbed and she found herself in the embrace of some guy. He was big, built like an ox, and his breath smelled like booze. "Hey I see you came prepared, why don't the two of us go find some place private and use a couple of those?"

Ranma was just about to pound the creep when suddenly the guy was pulled away from her and violently thrown to the floor. Her 'rescuer' looked down at the creep and made his intentions perfectly clear, "Get out Kenada or I'll kick the shit out of ya."

The creep didn't stick around. He took off before anyone else could do or say anything to him. 

Ranma looked up at her rescuer, an above averaged looking guy dressed in the latest fashions, a sly smile, greased back hair and eyes so brown they almost looked black. She was slightly pissed at him for daring to interfere in her business. "Look guy, thanks for …"

"Names Heero," interrupted her 'rescuer'.

"Ok, Heero thanks for helping but …"

"No need to thank me, I always enjoy helping out pretty girls," interrupted Heero again. "How about you thank me by dancing with me for a few songs?"

"But, but…" Ranma tried to protest but she was quickly whisked into a dance. 

*                      *                      *

            Ranma hated to admit it, but once she started to dance she felt a little better. It was kind of fun even if it was some greasy haired stranger, although he wasn't all that bad. In fact after awhile she didn't even mind when she and Heero danced together during a slow song. "Nabiki was right, this is exactly what I needed," thought Ranma.

*                      *                      *

            After a couple hours of dancing, Ranma's feet really hurt and she decided she needed a break and collapsed onto a chair as far away as the dancing as possible. Heero wasn't far behind, almost acting like Ranma's shadow, sitting down right beside her.

            It wasn't long before he was barraging her with questions. "So what brings you to the party?"

            Ranma thought about not answering that question at first, but he had been such a nice guy that she felt almost compelled to tell him something. "A friend suggested I come, it's supposed to help we get out of my funk."

            "Has it helped any?" asked a sincere sounding Heero.

            "I guess a little, but not a whole lot," answered Ranma, feeling the weight of her depression once again.

            "Maybe I could help you Ranma, all you have to do is trust me," said a smiling Heero.

            In the back of Ranma's mind alarm bells were going off, but her current state of mind muted their ringing. "What do you have in mind?" asked a now curious Ranma.

            "I have something I guarantee will make you feel better, but you have too come with me to someplace private. I can't help you in front of all these people."

            Ranma took a step away from Heero, her face red and full of anger. "There's NO way I'm gonna sleep with you!" she hissed.

            "No, no Ranma, this doesn't involve sex at all, in fact some people I've helped say its even better, a miracle cure for all the hurt in the world but if you're too chicken to come with me, then so be it," replied Heero casually.

            Ranma's face twisted with repressed rage when Heero suggested she was 'too chicken' to come with him. "Ranma Saotome is no coward!" thought Ranma, "Lead on Heero, I'm no chicken."

            "Good, now follow me," replied a still smiling Heero as he led her into an unoccupied guestroom.

*                      *                      *

            Ranma sat on the floor of the guestroom as Heero fiddled with a brief case he had retrieved from somewhere. 'Where's this miracle cure he was talking about?' pondered Ranma.

            She watched as he pulled out what looked to be a pipe, kind of like Happosai's from the brief and filled it with something from a little baggy. Ranma shifted nervously, wondering if she should of trusted Heero as much as she had.

            A few minuets later he brought the pipe over and handed it to her. "Now Ranma, put the pipe in your mouth, and when I light it, breath deeply, okay?"

            Ranma hesitated; this whole situation didn't feel right at all.

            "Are you scarred Ranma, don't worry its not going to hurt you."

            At Heero's prodding Ranma brought the pipe to her mouth and inhaled deeply as Heero instructed. There was no way she was going to be a coward.

            She coughed a little as she inhaled the smoke. She didn't feel anything; she knew he was full shit. 

            As if sensing her thoughts, Heero encouraged her to keep smoking.

            After ten minuets, Ranma began to feel weird. She felt really, really good, an intense feeling, a rush of euphoria engulfed her whole body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, in fact she didn't even think she ever felt this good. It was the best feeling she had ever had. She felt warm all over and the feelings of pleasure that flowed throughout her body seemed to melt away all of her negative emotion and cloud her thinking.

            "You like it?" asked a strangely smug Heero.

            "Oh yea, it's great," replied a spaced out Ranma.

            "How would you like to keep the pipe then, I could also give a few free samples for you to try, how would you like that?" asked Heero, putting a few little baggies of powder into Ranma's hands.

            "That'd be great," replied Ranma not really paying attention as she took another drag on the pipe. 

            "Good, very good, Why don't you take my number too Ranma, so you can get in touch if you need me, okay?" suggested, more like ordered Heero as he wrote his number on slip of paper and placed it in Ranma's hands as well.

            "Sure Heero," replied Ranma as she slowly sunk to the floor, her body feeling heavier and heavier.

            "Good, I'll see you around Ranma and don't forget the free samples," Heero reminded as he confidently slicked back his greased hair and left the room, leaving a high Ranma alone in the room.

            Ranma lay on the floor, basking in the good feelings of the comfortable glow, until she became too drowsy and fell asleep, clutching the pipe to her chest. She had started down the pass less taken, a journey that would leave her world and those who she had cared about forever changed.

*                      *                      *

            Heero left the party with a satisfied grin on his face; he knew he could always count on Maya. Her parties were always a great source of fresh income, from the hipsters and wannabes wanting to try the latest thing, to the down and out that were always so easy to hook when they were vulnerable. All he had to do was give her a discount and he could hit up on any of the guests he wanted too and tonight's catch was certainly worth the half off he gave Maya. That Ranma was definitely a prize catch and now all he had to do was real her in. 

            With a spring in his step, he made his way to his car; a brand new Honda Coupe parked a few houses down from Maya's, where he was greeted by a familiar face, Kenada.

            "Hey Heero, how'd it go man?" asked Kenada, casually leaning against Heero's car, holding a half smoked joint.

            "Went like a charm my man, you picked a great one and your act was dead on. She spent the whole evening with me and trusted me enough to smoke some junk I gave her when she didn't even know what it was, man I tell you Kenada she'll be hooked in a week. Gimmie a toke, man."

"That's great man, when she's desperate I want to fuck her first, I want to see if that red hair of hers is natural," replied Kenada as he handed Heero the joint.

            "You and me both man, but I got to tell ya if you want to fuck her first it'll cost ya Kenada," stated Heero before he took a drag.

            "Bull shit, I found her so I should have a free go," countered Kenada.

            "Well, will cross that hurdle when we get too it. Let's say we go get some tail, not fucking her when she was stoned out of her mind has given me a case of blue balls."

            "I hear ya man, lets fuck that new girl ya got, the one from Juban."

            "You mean Ami, Kenada?" asked Heero while passing back the joint.

            "Yea that's the one, lets go before she starts her shift, I like um better when their clean."

            "Sure but clean is gonna cost ya," joked Heero as he opened the car door and climbed in.

            "Shut the fuck up and drive you cheap bastard," laughed Kenada as he got in the passenger seat.

            "Sure thing man, let the night begin!" yelled Heero, putting the car into gear and screeching off into the night.

*                      *                      *

            Ranma left shortly after she woke up, a cheerful smile never leaving her face and the gifts from Heero safely tucked away in a purse that Maya had loaned her. She thought it was strange to carry the stuff hidden in a purse instead of just carrying it out but she had reluctantly agreed to use the purse on Maya's insistence. She was also confused as to why she had to keep the stuff Heero gave her a secret from her family, but Maya had been very persistent on that one, saying that Nabiki and the others wouldn't understand and would probably take the stuff away.  Well if keeping a harmless little secret from them was the price she had to pay, so be it. What Nabiki and the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

            Ranma arrived home and went straight to the dinning room, hoping to find some breakfast. Upon entering the dinning room, she found Kasumi humming away as she cleaned up the breakfast mess. 

            "Why hello Ranma-chan, you look happy this morning, did you had a good time with your friends?" inquired Kasumi, her cheerful smile further brightening Ranma's mood.

            "Sure did Kasumi-chan, I had more fun last night then I ever thought possible," answered," replied Ranma, beaming with confidence and happiness that Kasumi hadn't seen in awhile.

 "Any breakfast left Kasumi?" asked Ranma as she kneeled down at the dinner table, her stomach rumbling, making itself known again.

"Why yes Ranma, with your Father gone…" Kasumi's voice trailed off when she saw the look of pain on Ranma's face at the mention of her father. "Oh my, I'm sorry Ranma, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't be, It's not your fault, it's my idiot fathers, but I'm not gonna let _him get to me," strongly spoke Ranma, her face full of determination. Ranma's features softened as her thoughts turned away from her father and back to her stomach. "How about that breakfast, K-chan?"_

"It's going to be a few minuets Ranma-chan; I have to reheat it for you. Why don't you go up and see Nabiki-chan, she mentioned that she wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing Kasumi," replied Ranma.

Kasumi smiled as she watched the redhead almost skip out of the dinning room. "It's so nice seeing her happy again, Nabiki's advice seems to have helped the poor girl," thought Kasumi, her smile never fading. "Maybe now she can start excepting who she now is and start living again."

*                      *                      *

Nabiki lay on her bed, reading one of her favourite pastimes, paperback romance novels. Sure she was a heartless, cold mercenary in her business and public life, a necessity to feed her family but she wasn't at heart. Her mother raised her to be a kind and loving person, but like Kasumi, who sacrificed her own dreams to take up the mother mantel when their mother died, she sacrificed her heart and to take up the mercenary mantel to save her family. Her family came first, even at the cost of her own wellbeing.

Nabiki turned the page and smiled in anticipation as she got to a good part. The love scenes made up for her lack of a love life. Slowly she made her way down the page, nearing closer to the naughty bits and finding herself getting more then a little hot.

Nabiki looked up, the mood ruined as she heard two loud knocks on the door. Tossing her book down in disgust, she stormed to her door. "If this isn't important people will pay!" thought Nabiki angrily as she opened the door.

Before her stood a happy looking Ranma, a surprising sight after the emotional distress the girl had gone through in the recent past. Her anger subsided, replaced by a satisfied smile. It looked like her plan to help Ranma had worked. "Ranma you look great, come on in and tell me all about the party."

*                      *                      *

            Ranma sat in her room, now private because of her no good father bailing on her, but she'd make the best of her new found privacy. Talking with Nabiki had been fun; her opinion on the mercenary girl had drastically improved. She now considered her a friend, although Nabiki did threaten that if Ranma told anyone that she helped her out, she would make Ranma pay through the nose, not an idle threat. As for the party, Ranma told Nabiki about most of it, only omitting the parts Maya suggested.  

            Ranma had her breakfast shortly after talking to Nabiki. Kasumi had once again out done herself and Ranma appreciated every bite. Ranma had been hoping to run into Akane, but she had left gone to school drama club audition earlier that morning, and that brought Ranma to where she was now, alone in her room with time on her hands.

            Without a second thought she had retrieved the stuff Heero had given her from the purse and prepared the pipe like she had seen Heero the night before. Using a lighter she had borrowed from Mr. Tendo, he needed to quit smoking anyways; she lit the pipe and inhaled deeply, waiting for the stuff to take effect. 

            She sighed as she felt the rush she was beginning to love hit her. It felt as good as it did the night before. Ranma wished she felt like this all the time.

*                      *                      *

            It had been a week since the party and Ranma had used up the rest of stuff Heero had given her. The last dose she had taken didn't produce the good feelings as strongly and soon after they ended the bad feeling began. Her body was racked with chills and aches that she felt to the core. She wanted, no needed the stuff that Heero gave her or she felt she would die. Desperately she searched the purse for Heero's number; he must have more of the stuff. A shaky sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found the number. 

            She rushed to the phone; thankful the rest of the household had gone out for the evening and wouldn't see her like this. Her hands shaking, she dialled the number as best as she could and held her breath when it started ringing.

            "Hello?" it was Heero and she was ecstatic.

            "Heero, I _need more of that stuff," her voice full of desperation._

            "Ah Ranma, I was wondering when you'd call," his voice full of smugness and satisfaction. "Meet me at the Juban train station parking lot, bring cash or will work something out, either way you'll get your stuff," continued Heero.

            "Ok, ok I'll bring the money, just make sure you have that stuff for me!" cried a desperate Ranma. Slamming the phone down, she raced to her room and ran straight to her closet. As quickly as she could she pried open a loose floorboard and reached in and pulled out a wad of cash, money she was saving to buy Akane's birthday present. All she cared about was getting the stuff.

*                      *                      *

            The train ride took forever; every moment hurt her to the core. The cravings just got worse and worse. Every moment was agony. Her heart jumped as the train pulled into Juban station. 

            She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the parking lot, desperately searching for Heero. 

            "Ranma, over here!" it was Heero, he was calling to her, he had the stuff, and he was her saviour.

            Her hands were shaking as she neared him; she needed the stuff so badly.

            He was smiling smugly as he ran a hand through his hair. "You need it don't you, I can tell, I've seen the desperation for another fix enough times and you need it bad."

            "Yea, give it to me please," pleaded Ranma.

            "You know what you've been using Ranma?" asked Heero, his smile seeming to get smugger. "Of course you don't your too naïve, aren't you?" mocked Heero, moving closer to the shaking girl. "You've been using heroin, a drug, and you're hooked," said Heero as he gently cupped Ranma's face. "How much you want?"

            "As, as much as I can," answered Ranma, realizing she'd been set up, but too desperate for a fix to care. She handed him her wad of bills. 

            Heero flipped through them, briefly counting them. "You got about 83000 Yen here, your savings?" he said matter of fact.

            "Yea it was for a present, how much can I get?" bagged Ranma her need overpowering her spirit.

            With a flick of his wrist he tossed her two baggies. "Enjoy, oh and Ranma, don't hesitate to call, I'll get you as much as you need and if you can't pay we can work something out," casually said Heero as he climbed into his car and left her with the goods.

            Ranma didn't care what he said or how he had duped her; all that mattered was her stuff… no heroin and the need it satisfied. Quickly she made her way to a secluded area, a drainage canal at the end of parking lot. As the shaking and chills became worse, she felt as if her body was about to die. 

            Ranma inhaled deeply on her pipe, silently urging the heroin to work quickly. Her wait for the drug to kick in was agonizingly slow, but she sighed in relief as the rush finally hit her. Her body began to feel good again. With her mission accomplished for now she decide to head home, all the while basking in the warm grow she felt throughout her body.

*                      *                      *

            "Kasumi, I'm home!" called out Akane as she tossed her school bag in the corner. "Did Ranma come home yet?" 

            "I'm afraid not Akane-chan, I haven't seen her since she left for school this morning," called out Kasumi from the kitchen. "Why do you ask?"

            "No reason sis, I just wanted to talk with her," lied Akane. The truth was she was very worried about Ranma.

The petite girl had been acting strange, very strange over the last few weeks. Ranma had been to a party, Nabiki's idea and although she was sceptical at first about her sister's reasons, the party seemed to do the girl a load of good. When they had talked a few days later Ranma seemed to have accepted her now permanent gender and the two of them resolved many of the issues between them and now considered each other sisters. Things seemed to be going great.

But then Ranma began to act erratic, leaving for hours without telling anyone, she was skipping school almost on a daily basis now and she had almost completely stopped practicing the art, her greatest love. It didn't make any sense; Ranma just wasn't acting like Ranma anymore.

Ranma wasn't the only thing Akane was worried about though. Things had been going missing all over the house, money, keepsakes and more troubling jewellery, her mother's jewellery. What was left was hidden in her room. Her fear was that Mr. Saotome or perhaps Happosai were secretly stealing their belongings to satisfy their greed. She may have been a martial artist and no matter how it pained her to admit it, she wasn't near their level and she needed Ranma to deal with her two suspects before the rest of her mothers jewellery went missing, if she could get Ranma to stop acting funny and back practicing the art. She'd have to talk with Ranma later when she got back.

Akane walked to her room, only stopping to grab a snack from the kitchen. As she neared the door the sound of someone rummaging around could be heard from within. Akane smiled and flung open the door.

"Ah ha, caught in the…" her voice trailed off as the shock of what she saw before her sunk in. Ranma was rummaging through her belongings, holding some of her mother's jewellery in her hands. Her heart shattered, how could someone she cared about so much break her trust?

Ranma stood there staring at Akane; her face had gone white when she realized she'd been caught red handed. She didn't want to steal from her family, but her need was too great. The look of complete and utter betrayal on Akane's face devastated her to the core.

"Akane I can explain, I…"

"Get out," Akane's voice was low and her eyes full of cold hatred.

"Akane let me explain," pleaded Ranma. "Please?"

"Get out and never come back," Akane's voice increasing in intensity and anger.

"Please Akane please," begged Ranma, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" screamed Akane, collapsing to the floor in tears as Ranma fled from her room. Akane sobbed harder when she heard Ranma flee the house and Kasumi's calls for Ranma to come back.

*                      *                      *

Ranma did the only thing she could, she ran, she ran as fast as she could, she had to get away and she couldn't face her family again. She fled the house and didn't stop running until she could run no more. She could never go back; her shame was too great to bear. 

Too make things worse, the cravings she tried to feed through the sale of the stolen goods were coming back tenfold. She needed her heroin now and there was only one person she could turn too to get it, Heero. He told her they could work something out and right now she was too upset and craving it too badly to care what sort of deal they came up with.

She made it to a payphone and franticly made a call to Heero, the now familiar aches and chills coursing through her body. She waited and waited. Each ring an agonizing eternity.

"Yo?" it was Heero, her saviour.

"Heero it's me, Ra-Ranma," her voice stuttering on her anxiety. "I need it badly."

"Ok, meet me at the usual place and bring the cash," replied Heero, sounding almost board.

"That's a problem Heero."

"Oh, is it Ranma," his voice now full of curiosity. "Are you saying you can't pay?" enquired Heero; he sounded like he had won a prize. "Perhaps we can work something out; I'll pick you up at our usual spot."

Ranma felt a great sense of relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried.

"Oh don't thank me, thank you, I'll meet you at the station," replied Heero as he hung up the phone. Heero leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. "Hook line and sinker," he thought as he reached for the phone, "Kenada's gonna love this."

Heero's anticipation grew as Kenada's phone rang. 

"Hello?" answered a groggy Kenada.

"Man get your ass over here, I'm getting Ranma and you can break her in first."

"You shiting me?" asked a surprised, but now alert Kenada.

"No way man, I'm picking her up in a few, she's so hooked and desperate that she'll agree too anything for another fix of junk," explained Heero, his voice full of unsuppressed glee. 

"I'm on my way," replied Kenada.

Heero hung up the phone and slicked back his greased hair. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

*                      *                      *

            Ranma was miserable, the train ride over took forever and she just felt worse and worse time went on. Now that she was in Juban, Heero would give her what she needed and then nothing would matter.

            Heero was waiting in their usual meeting place, looking more confident and smug then usual. Ranma nearly fell over herself running too him. 

            "Into the car Ranma and you'll get what you want," spoke a confident Heero.

            Ranma silently obeyed without hesitation, her need outweighing her common sense.

            "Here's the deal Ranma, you work for me and do as I say and you'll get all the heroin you want. I think that's pretty fair, don't you Ranma?"  asked a smiling Heero as he drove off.

            What else could she do? It was the only choice she had. "Ok I'll do what it takes," quietly answered Ranma. "I need some now Heero, please give me some!" she pleaded.

            "Sure, here you go," replied Heero, pulling out a loaded syringe and tossing it to Ranma.

            Ranma looked at Heero with confusion and all Heero could do was laugh. "Don't worry girl it's heroin, just inject it into a vain in your arm and you'll get the high you need."

            Ranma uncapped the syringe and flexed her arm to make the vain visible. Slowly she pushed the needle into her arm and injected the contents. A few seconds later she felt the rush of euphoria she needed. It was more intense and quicker then ever before and it felt great, she was in heaven. 

            Heero watched as Ranma sighed in pleasure and relaxed in her seat, her tension melting away. "Ranma your gonna live and work at my place now, the other girls will help show you the ropes later, but tonight your going to have your first customer, understand?"

            Ranma just nodded at everything Heero said, not caring what he said. All that mattered was the heroin.

Heero looked at his newest girl with immense satisfaction. She was so hooked that she'd do anything he said. He was gonna make a killing with this girl.

                                                *                      *                      *

Kenada watched in anticipation from Heero's office as Heero led the obviously stoned girl out of the car and into his place. She didn't have a room yet so Heero would bring her here for her first night. Kenada couldn't wait to fuck her; he'd been waiting for this day for weeks and he was going to enjoy every minuet.

Kenada reclined in Heero's chair, thinking of all the stuff he was gonna do to the girl all night long.

He turned his attention to the door as he heard it opening. In walked Heero, his arms draped around Ranma, who seemed nervous despite the heroin. She gasped when she saw who was waiting for her, the creep from the party.

"She's all ready for you to take her for a test drive, Kenada," joked Heero as he gave Ranma a little push in Kenada's direction. "Enjoy yourself man and remember, this freebee is a one-shot deal," called out Heero as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kenada smiled gleefully as he walked up to the girl and gave her a once-over while slowly moving his hands over her body, enjoying every feeling he got. She was one hot woman, maybe one of the hottest he'd ever seen. 

Ranma fidgeted nervously as the creep's hands moved across her body. Slowly she was led over to a coach by Kenada, fearing what was going to come next.

"Don't be scared kid, you might even like it," reassured Kenada as he undid his pants. 

Ranma's eyes went wide and her face turned pale, Kenada was good and ready to start the fun, _very ready. Kenada wrapped his arms around Ranma, pressed his body roughly against hers and pushed her to the coach. "Let's have some fun," his voice full of lust and desire._

All Ranma could do was nod and submit as Kenada began pulling off her clothes. She needed her heroin too badly to risk upsetting Heero by resisting now; she was already in too deep.

Ranma cried out as Kenada took the one and only thing that was truly hers and the last thing she had to offer. It wasn't a cry in pain or at the sight of her own blood on the  inside of her legs, no it was because she felt the last of her honour slip away and the final realization that she could never go back home, that she was no longer a martial artist, that she was nothing.

            End part 1

Author's Notes: This is my first work of fanfiction. Please review, and don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism, any help is good help and improvement is always a goal.


End file.
